


Submerged

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drowning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Alec stops breathing (due to drowning or something) + Magnus' magic is incapacitated so he has to resuscitate Alec the old fashioned way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been itching to write some fanfic. It’s been a while and I’m currently obsessed with Shadowhunters, specifically Malec. I think they’re such a great couple and I’m looking forward to more of their development. While waiting for the second half of the Season, I asked for any prompts on tumblr. Getting one, I’m hoping to make this a nice short. I apologize if I’m a little rusty!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

New York City and the surrounding area had become tense, to say the least. After Valentine’s attack on The Institute, it had left many with uncertainly, fear and pain. All factions were uncertain of whom they could trust. 

The wolves were the angriest of the Downworlders. They hadn’t fully agreed with Luke but had little say in the matter, as he is the Pack Leader. So many of their friends and family had fallen that his leadership was now in question. Luke was too close to Clary and his judgment was clouded. Luke, with the help of an angry, albeit loyal Maia, did their best to settle the remaining wolves. Attacking Shadowhunters would go against the Accords and could cause more loss. 

The faeries were silent. After Magnus reunited with Alec, he found the remaining leaders outside of The Institute and saw that Meliorn was injured. He helped him as much as he could and then portaled him to the Seelie Realm. The Clave in Idris had attempted to reach the Seelie Queen to speak with her but there was no response. 

Raphael had been the only Downworlder, apart from Simon, to survive the attack. Raphael had barely managed to remove himself from The Institute when the attack had commenced. With Simon’s help, they were able to speak with the remaining Vampires in their clan about what had taken place. They understood that, though it wasn’t the Shadowhunters fault, a rogue Shadowhunter still caused them to lose members of their clan. Many of them had wanted to remove Clary from the picture and were unhappy that Raphael didn’t do it when he had the chance. 

As for the Warlocks, only Magnus and Madzie had been temporary present during the entire ordeal. Besides Dot recovering in Magnus’ loft, the rest of the warlocks in the area were still in hiding. Once Dot had felt well enough a few days later, Magnus sent her along to continue healing with the rest. With The Soul Sword missing and The Mortal Cup God knows where, he didn’t feel that the warlocks were safe yet. For now, they would remain safely hidden away. If he needed help, then he would reach out cautiously to a couple that he would feel might be strong enough to aide. 

The Institute had taken well over a week to remove the bodies, return them to their homes, clean up the mess and schedule funerals for the lost ones. Ten Shadowhunters had died during the attack, majority thanks to Madzie. The Clave wanted justice but Alec requested an appeal, to speak to them about the little girl. Clary and Magnus also offered to be character witnesses for the little one. Magnus would put her in hiding before he would let them get their hands on the impressionable young warlock. She had been through enough and there was no need to pull her through more heartache. They were waiting for the date when members of the Clave would be coming to meet with them. 

Those who survived the attack were on leave. Aldertree went back to Idris, needing to meet with The Clave and give them details of the attack. His family also lived there and he was spending time with them. Magnus referred Isabelle to a friend of his that would help her with her withdrawal. She was still in the city and close by, but far enough from curious eyes to catch on to her addiction. Simon had gone home, wanting to spend quality time with his mother and sister. After nearly dying, he realized just how much time he had spent away from them. 

Clary had gone with Simon but she was much too concerned about Jace’s wellbeing. He had been absolutely devastated that he’d activated the Soul Sword. After helping with the aftermath alongside Alec, he had gone to Magnus’, not willing to leave his room. Clary had gone over several times, trying to get him to talk to her. Magnus kept to himself, doing his best not to eavesdrop on their conversations. It seemed like she was able to through to him at least a little. 

Alec had insisted on sticking around The Institute. His nerves were shot after what had happened. He had been on the brink of a panic attack when he was reunited with Magnus. That on top of the devastating loss of life on all sides had struck him to his core. He was the acting Head of The Institute and he felt the need to stay back and help get things back in order. Aldertree had wanted to stay as well but one glare from Alec and he conceded and left. Alec was thankful that he’d helped him out when they were attacked but that didn’t negate what he’d done to Izzy. Jace had been able to help with the wreckage but Alec insisted that he get some rest so he left. 

Magnus had tried to get Alec away from The Institute too but he relented. He felt that it was his duty to be there and he wasn’t going to push. He did, however, do everything he could to help him. Magnus had been meeting with many groups of Downworlders, trying to keep them calm. He explained to them how bad of an idea it would be to have a revolt. All sides had been hurt and needed time to recover. They had to resolve this with peace not with war. 

It was late in the evening and Magnus was in his loft, sitting on his plush couch with a drink in his hand, a book in a dead language sitting on the arm. One of his clients had needed him to create a potion for him and so he was brushing up on the topic so he didn’t make a mistake. He knew he wouldn’t make a mistake…but sometimes he wanted to just be certain. 

Hearing the door unlocking, he didn’t need to look up to know it was Alec coming home. Home. He always smiled to himself at the thought of this place being Alec’s home too. They barely went a day with Alec sleeping at The Institute instead of coming here. Magnus had cleaned out a spot in the closet for Alec’s clothing, even sneaking in a couple pieces that he’d purchased for him.

Removing his jacket and putting down his bow and quiver, Alec walked into the loft, looking around, relaxing once he saw Magnus. He couldn’t help being on edge almost constantly. Alec went to Magnus, looking curiously at the book he was reading. 

“What language is that?” Alec asked curiously once he got a good look at the book.

“Kenaboi. It’s an old Malaysian dialect.” A language that he had once known as a normal language but that was all in the past. “How was your day?” 

Alec sighed, taking a seat beside Magnus on the couch, resting his head against the back. “Long. “ He stifled a yawn before continuing. “Without the Soul Sword, interrogating Valentine is pointless. He’s not going to give up the cup.”

“I could make a potion to force him to tell the truth.” Magnus offered with a smile on his face, placing his drink on the table and closing the book to give Alec his attention.

Alec had a small smile on his face as he toyed with the offer. “I’d have to run it past The Clave first. He’s Valentine but we still have to do things by the book. After what happened, the last thing they’re going to want is to owe a warlock.” 

Magnus knew he wasn’t digging at him so he didn’t comment on it. For Alec, Magnus was willing to offer his services and even for the others who had become friends. The Clave and the rest of the Shadowhunters didn’t get the same deal. 

“Do you get tomorrow off?” Magnus asked, his voice hopeful that Alec would finally get a chance to rest and relax. 

Alec looked over at Magnus, shaking his head. “Between rogue Downworlders looking for revenge and random demon attacks…I need to be there. There are so many new Shadowhunters from Idris who are unfamiliar with New York. They need someone there to help.” He was tired and the exhaustion was beginning to wear on him but he was doing his best to ignore it. “It’s my duty to be there and…” But Magnus cut him off by kissing him on his lips. Alec tensed for only a second by surprise, his eyes having been closed when he did so but he relaxed immediately. He kissed Magnus back, his hand resting on the side of his face. He was just moving his arm around Magnus’ waist when the sound of something hitting the floor startled them both.

Wide eyes looked over towards the kitchen, Jace standing there with a bowl in one hand, a lost fork on the ground. If Alec wasn’t annoyed by the interruption, he’d laugh at how Jace looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Alec felt the heat rise to his cheeks, doing everything possible not to shove Magnus off of him. At this point, Jace had interrupted them so many times that he was almost comfortable kissing Magnus in front of his parabati. 

“Sorry.” Jace said, avoiding their eyes as he finally knelt down, picking up the treacherous fork.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Alec sat up straighter, Magnus having moved back to sitting beside him. “How are you feeling?” 

Jace, avoiding his eyes, looked into the bowl as if the most interesting noodles he’s ever eaten were inside it. After a minute, he looked up, his façade on his face. “I’m fine Alec. Let me come back and help you already.” 

“I don’t need it. Everything is fine.” 

Jace just gave him a look. “You’ve never been a great liar…you know that right?” 

Alec returned the stare but he relented, a smile beginning to grace his lips. “Things are busy but it’s okay, really.” 

Jace just sighed, walking back towards his room.

After a few minutes, Magnus looked over at Alec, his hand idly resting on his thigh. “It may do him some good to go with you.” 

Alec knew Magnus was right. He could sense how restless Jace had become. Magnus told him that Jace was usually in and out throughout the day so he was at least blowing off a little steam. 

“It may also do you some good to have him around.” Alec gave Magnus a smile at that, knowing that he was also right in that sense. Alec was a good leader but he missed his siblings. 

“Why are you so wise?” Alec asked Magnus, turning and looking at him. 

“It’s part of my charm, Darling.” He answered, leaning over and kissing Alec again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you guys for your comments & kudos! It made me so happy this morning when I woke up! I hope I can do you right with what you’re hoping for!

A loud alarm blared through the room, piercing the silence. Alec was awake instantly, reaching blindly towards the bedside table for his phone to shut off. Confusion crossing his features, he realized belatedly that his phone was on the other side. He carefully moved, leaning over Magnus and managed to grab his phone, shutting off the alarm. He started to move back over only for arms to wrap around his chest, pulling him down. Alec laughed, nuzzling his face into Magnus’ neck.

“You know this never works.” He mumbled into his skin, leaving sleepy kisses on his neck as his body relaxed on top of his lover.

He couldn’t see it, but Alec knew Magnus was smiling in the dark as thin, strong fingers trailed along his bare back. “I’m a very patient man. Eventually, it will work.” He countered, his voice as tired as Alec felt. 

Admittedly, Alec was tired and this was beginning to work. Each time he had to leave Magnus in the morning made him weaker, wanting nothing more than to stay here, curled up and comfortable.

But duty called. “Can you?” Alec asked, lifting his head so he could look down at Magnus.

With a huff, Magnus lifted his arm, blue sparks dancing on his fingers for a few seconds when suddenly light shined throughout the bedroom. Magnus moved his blackout curtains, showing them that it was morning, early morning. 

Alec smiled as he looked down at Magnus. He was half-awake, half-asleep, tousled hair and makeup free. He was as beautiful as ever. Magnus noticed him staring, cocking his head to the side. “What?”

He blinked out of his staring, leaning down and kissing him on his lips. “Nothing.” He was blushing but hoped Magnus wouldn’t notice. 

 

Be grudgingly, Alec peeled himself away from Magnus, getting up and going towards the bathroom. After dinner last night, Alec went to Jace and talked to him about coming back to The Institute with him, which he agreed. Alec hoped that this would help Jace and that Magnus was right that it would be good with both of them. He didn’t want to waste time or make Jace wait so he showered quickly. 

After drying off, brushing his hair and teeth and getting dressed, he left the bathroom, seeing that the bed was empty. It didn’t take him long to guess where Magnus was because as soon as he opened the door from the bedroom, he could smell the coffee wafting throughout the loft. Jace usually made cheap, grocery store brand coffee while Magnus made his from coffee he’d gotten from Brazil. It smelled amazing. Alec hadn’t been a huge coffee drinker for most of his life but he had started craving it and wanting it in the mornings. 

Jace was already in the kitchen, sitting at the bar, finishing up his breakfast, a cup of coffee beside him. “Good Morning Sleeping Beauty.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, going over towards the coffee pot where Magnus was standing. Before he could grab the pot, a thermos was thrust into his hand instead. “For you.” Alec smiled at him, turning towards his Parabati. He grabbed a banana, starting to peel it. 

“I never thought I’d live to see the day where you’d wake up after me.” Jace added, winking at Alec who felt his face heat up instantly. 

“I…we didn’t…it’s not…I mean…you...” Alec felt frazzled, taking a drink of the coffee instead. It was hot and he burnt his mouth but he ignored it, wanting to just drink it instead of opening his mouth. 

Jace smirked while Magnus chuckled quietly under his breath. Alec avoided both of their gazes. 

“He’s just upset because the only other body in the bed with him lately has been the Chairman.” Magnus said, trying to defend Alec a little.

“Which...by the way…I think I have allergies Magnus…that cat is going to smother me in my sleep.” He complained and as if on cue, the cat came by, meowing near his feet.

“Nonsense, the Chairman is hypoallergenic.” Magnus tutted, going around the bar and picking up his cat who happily complied, settling between his arm and chest. 

Alec, although enjoying the banter, stood up straighter, walking over towards his gear. He put his leg holster on and slung his bow over his shoulder, glamouring it after. “We should get going.” 

Jace nodded, having already begun to stand up himself. 

Magnus placed his cat on the couch as he made his way towards Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec, leaning up and kissing him on his cheek. “Be safe.” Alec smiled, hugging him back. “Always.”

 

Once at The Institute, nothing much had changed from the day before. Alec was briefed on anything that had happened throughout the night which, thankfully, besides a couple vampires causing some trouble, nothing else had happened. 

Alec would have preferred to just keep his regular desk but due to the high volume of problems they were dealing with, he was temporarily taking shelter in Aldertree’s office. 

In the middle of the day, Jace came in, leaning against the door frame. Alec was busy reading over the mail they had received from Idris, not noticing his Parabati right away. It didn’t take long though, his senses taking over that someone else was in the room. He looked up, giving Jace a curious look in return. “What?” 

Jace dropped his arms that were crossed over his chest, coming fully into the room. He dropped into a seat across from Alec. “Nothing…just thinking about how this will eventually be your permanent office.” 

Alec sighed, taking a moment to look around the room as well. Besides a few boxes that were out of place that were meant to hold onto the reports and paperwork that had gone through while he’d taken residency, the room was void of anything proving Alec was in here at all. 

“That’s going to be years from now…if at all at this point.” 

Jace gave him a confused look while made Alec talk more. 

“Knowing what our parents have done…what they’ve done to the Lightwood name…all of the problems we’d had to go through the last few weeks. Not to mention the chatter about…” But he paused, suddenly feeling awkward, dropping his eyes to the letter in front of him.

“Chatter about what?” Jace asked, feeling defensive without knowing what Alec was going to say. 

“Just…” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Me…about who I really am…about who I’m dating.” 

Jace looked angry at what he was saying. “We’re not Maryse and Robert. We were raised to do the right thing. The Clave would be idiots to not appoint you as Head sooner than later.” He said, leaning forward. “Alec…there’s nothing wrong with who you are or who you chose to love. I’ve never seen you this happy before. You deserve to have it.” 

Alec gave him a small smile, feeling shy but trusting Jace to tell him the truth. 

“If people have issues with it…they’ll have to go through me or more than likely Izzy. No one wants to deal with a pissed off Izzy.” He said, causing Alec to smile more. 

“Have you talked to her?” Alec asked, hoping Jace had.

Sadly, Jace shook his head. “Not for a couple days. She called me but she sounded really tired. It sounds like she’s getting better though.” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner.” 

“Alec….” Jace said, not wanting to chide him. He hated how Alec held the world on his shoulders constantly. “You weren’t the only one who didn’t notice.”

“I know…I’m just…we’re her brothers. We should have realized something was up.” Jace could only nod in agreement. 

A knock at the door took them out of their conversation. A young Shadowhunter who had relocated here from Ireland was standing there. She had her bright red hair in a long braid down her back. She looked far too young to be ready for assignments but Alec wasn’t going to judge someone on their outer appearance. 

“Mr. Lightwood? I have reports from the missions today around the city.” She said, her accent thick as she held a bundle of folders in her arms. 

Alec stood as she came into the room, reaching his arm out to take the folders from her. “It’s Alec…please.” He said, the girl smiling, her eyes bright as she looked at Alec. 

“Sorry Mr. Lightwood…I…I mean Alec.” She practically squeaked as she gave him the folders. 

He smiled at her with kindness in his eyes. “Thank you Liana.” 

The girl disappeared as Alec took a seat, eyes focused on the folders. 

“She’s going to be so disappointed.” Alec looked up at Jace, face confused. 

“When she finds out you’re not single.” Alec was glad he didn’t have anything to drink at that exact moment or else he would have choked on it. 

“What?”

“She was giving you the eyes Alec. Sometimes I wish you were more aware of these things.” He couldn’t help but laugh at Alec who was blushing and almost fuming in embarrassment. 

“Don’t you have something better to do?” Alec asked as his eyes glanced over the second folder, having already skimmed the first. 

“Since you’re not Aldertree, I can hopefully assume you’re not going to make me clean all the weapons. Everyone else is way too eager to work way too hard.” 

“Maybe you should be on cleaning duty.” Alec muttered. Jace gave him a look but just smiled, watching as the corner of Alec’s mouth began to curl against his attempt to be tougher. 

“Alright fine…I’ll leave you to it.” Jace said after a few minutes, seeing that Alec was lost in his head as he looked over the folders. 

He got to the door before Alec stopped him. “Wait.” Jace turned around, looking at him curiously. 

“Maybe you can be useful after all.” Alec told him, his comment meant to be teasing but probably sounded more serious than it was meant to be. 

He placed the remaining folders on the table, taking out the paperwork from the one that had caught his attention. He handed a couple to Jace who had come back over towards him. 

“Powerful demonic activity coming in waves near the docks.” Alec said as he started to read the file more. 

“That’s not too unnatural…they are always out, especially this time of year.” Jace responded to him as he too looked over the papers. 

“That’s true except that no one has been able to actually check it out. It’s heavily warded…especially against Shadowhunters.” He handed Jace a piece of paper that had a bunch of photos of the various symbols that were on the ship that was docked. 

“The ship used to be cruise liner but it’s been docked for over 8 months. They had a severe food poisoning outbreak coming from Maine and kept the ship here. Nearly all 200 of the passengers were sick but they couldn’t figure out what had caused it. Luckily, no one died but it sounds like it was a nasty recovery.” Alec explained to him, giving both of them information on this ship.

“Oh right! I know this ship…a couple fae girls wanted to check it out once…they said it was haunted.” Jace said, a hint of a memory behind his gaze.

“I take it you wanted to impress them with your bravery?” Alec asked in a bored tone.

Jace grinned at him. “I wish I could say I did but they ended up getting too drunk to leave the bar.” He shrugged, bored already. 

“A couple Shadowhunters followed the activity as it grew stronger and stronger until they were standing outside of the ship. They said it felt so strong, that they were almost sure a Greater Demon could be inside of it.” Alec’s eyes grew as he read that. Could there be a Greater Demon just hanging out on a ship in New York? 

“I bet I know a certain, strong Warlock who could get us in?” Jace suggested, wagging his eyebrows at Alec.

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes at Jace. “I don’t like having to ask him for help.” I don’t like the idea of putting him in danger, is what he wanted to say.

“Alec, he’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn…we need his help. If there is something dangerous in there, we need to snuff it out before it gets out and causes Angel knows what type of damage.” Alec knew Jace was right.

 

After twenty minutes of figuring out all other options, Alec relented and called Magnus. 

“Alexander…Hello.” Magnus’ warm voice said, causing Alec to relax instantly.

“Hi Magnus. Are you busy today?” He asked. 

Magnus smiled, unable to help himself. “I take it I’m speaking to the Head of the Institute right now?” He asked, his voice playful.

“I…I don’t want you to…I..” Magnus smiled more at Alec’s inability to form sentences whenever he was flustered. 

“Alexander…I was only teasing you. I’m wrapping up with a client now. What can I do for you?” 

Alec explained what the report had said and that he thought the only way they could get in to check it out was if Magnus could bring down the wards. 

“The spell I created today for my client took a toll on me but I could meet you there by subway to conserve some of my magic.” He doubted that the wards would be much more trouble and that he’d be fine taking them down. “Can you send me photos of the wards so I can prepare?” Alec agreed, sending him the photos. 

He walked over, grabbing his jacket. “You’re going?” Jace asked curiously. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m going. Aren’t you?” 

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything! It’s been too long since we’ve gone on a proper mission together.” Jace said happily, going past Alec and towards the weapons room. Alec just rolled his eyes again, closing the door and following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again you all for the comments! Those certainly help me move forward and stay motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee! Thank you, thank you for the comments and kudos. You all are amazing! I think I may bump this to 5 chapters instead! I have an idea in my head for another story but I’m forcing myself to finish this short before going into that one!

Alec and Jace clambered out of a taxi, Jace leaning forward and giving the driver cash for their ride. The driver huffed and barely paid any attention to them until they were out of the car. Jace had accidentally ripped a hole in the back of the driver’s seat and so he had been angry the entire drive. 

“We should really consider getting The Institute their own fleet of cars, you know.” Jace complained.

“I doubt we have the expenses for that. We don’t exactly make much money as it is.” Alec said, stretching his legs a little before walking. He hated most mundane cars and taxis, he was too tall for them.

“Once you’re the Head…you can make it happen.” Jace shrugged, clapping him on his shoulder.

“You just want a car for free.”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Alec and Jace walked the remaining half-mile towards the docks where the large ship was. Not that it seemed the taxi driver cared for whatever it was they were doing, they still didn’t want him coming near the ship. If it was a Greater Demon, they didn’t want to put him in danger. 

As they neared the large ship, Alec did his best to conceal the growing smile on his face at the sight of someone having beaten them there. Magnus was standing as close as he could to the ship, walking along the side of it, stopping here and there, moving closer towards the side before backing away and continuing along. 

“Magnus, Hey!” Jace called once they got closer. The Warlock turned around, a smile on his face as he saw the two coming closer to him. 

“You weren’t here too long before us, were you?” Alec said, already wanting to punish himself for making him wait, regardless of him being his boyfriend or not. 

Magnus, able to hear the disappointment in Alec’s voice, came over, resting his hand on Alec’s arm. “Not at all. I only just arrived maybe 5 minutes ago.” He gave his arm a squeeze, hoping that Alec would believe him. It really hadn’t been very long…considering he had to take the subway instead of portal. 

“What do you make of the wards?” Jace asked, already having walked up towards the cruise ship. He found the entrance but it was locked…not that that would stop them from going in. When he went to touch it with his stele, nothing happened. Tempted despite himself, he reached forward, touching the ship. Instantly, Jace was thrown ten feet back, landing painfully on his butt, rolling onto his back. 

Alec ran towards Jace, worried that he was hurt, bending down to help him sit up. “What part of wards against Shadowhunters don’t you understand?” He asked, holding out his arm for Alec to take to pull himself to his feet. Jace scowled, getting up and brushing the dirt off of himself. 

Magnus, seeing that clearly Jace was alright, turned back towards the ship, going towards one of the wards. “They’re old…some of the earliest wards that have ever existed. I haven’t seen these in centuries.” Magnus admitted, tracing his fingers over one. “Whatever is in here…whoever put up the wards didn’t want anyone making the discovery.” The Shadowhunters who had found the activity didn’t see the wards until the same thing that happened to Jace happened to them. Only after a Shadowhunter attempted to go in did the wards show themselves. 

“Are you sure you want to find out what’s inside?” Magnus asked, looking from one to the other and then back towards the ship.

“If there’s something in there that could cause chaos or devastate New York...it’s our duty to remove it from this dimension. “ Alec answered him, coming over to stand beside him, Jace flanking Alec on the other side. 

“Alexander…though both of you are admirable Shadowhunters, do you think it wise that there’s only two of you? Once I take down the wards, I may not be very useful.” Magnus said, a frown on his face as he figured out just how much magic he was going to need to use in order to do this. 

“Ye of little faith…as long as Alec’s got my back, I can take care of a hoard of demons.” Jace said, that usual, confident smirk on his face. 

Magnus still looked uncertain. Alec noticed and spoke up. “We’re not here to fight….we’re here to investigate and report back.” 

“Alec…in case you forgot…we’d be reporting to you.” Jace added.

Alex wondered if he should count how many times he rolled his eyes in a day at Jace. “If this is something larger than expected...we need to create a plan and come back to execute it.” 

Jace looked disappointed. “Sometimes my blade finds its way into demons. I can’t control it.” 

“Jace…I’m serious. If it’s bad in there…we’re not going to cause trouble.” Alec told him, his tone changing which actually surprised Jace. 

“Yes Sir.”

Alec sighed, not letting the dig get to him. He knew he could explain to him that he wasn’t a ‘Sir’ to Jace but then he would remind him for the hundredth time that he was teasing him and that he needed to lighten up. 

Magnus trusted Jace only because Alec did and it was pretty apparent in their banter. He knew that Jace wouldn’t do anything that could put them in a perilous situation. 

“Alright…stand back in case there’s any…complications.” Magnus told them. The two Nephilim took a couple steps back, not wanting to take a chance and get hurt by accident. 

Magnus waved his arms to his sides, flicking his wrists and blue sparks danced along his fingertips. He began chanting in a language neither of them recognized. The more he chanted, the more tensed his back became. Alec and Jace noticed the blue sparks beginning to change colors, moving closer to an orange, almost a red. A sound resembling a grunt came from Magnus. Alec immediately took a step forward but Jace grabbed him arm, shaking his head. Alec looked distressed but he stayed where he was, ready to run towards him instantly. 

Magnus moved his arms above his head and then out to his sides. The magic in his hands looked like small balls of spiraling energy which Magnus then pushed towards his center, combining the energy between his hands in front of his chest. With a cry, a word they didn’t recognize, he used everything he had to send the energy towards the ship. The energy slammed into the ship, slowly covering it, like you would imagine an invisible barrier beginning to cover the ship. The ship was large but Magnus held on, watching almost agonizingly slow as his magic began to cover the entirety of the ship. 

It took nearly 15 full minutes of Magnus slow walking down the side of the ship, helping his magic cover the ship quicker. He barely paid attention as it rose up towards the top, knowing it was going over the other side. Alec and Jace followed cautiously behind, making sure everything was okay. So far, it seemed like Magnus was fine.

They watched as the last bit of magic met the rest of it towards the back of the ship. Once it connected, covering the entire ship, the magic left Magnus’ hands and he began to slump, his legs visibly shaking. Alec bounded forward, catching Magnus in his arms before he had a chance to fall onto the ground. Alec guided Magnus to the ground, holding his upper body up with his arm. “Magnus? Are you okay?”

Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes glazed over slightly. “Mhm…why do you…ask?” Magnus asked, his throat dry. 

“Well…your nose is bleeding…nevermind the fact I just caught you from hurting yourself further.” Magnus looked up at him in confusion, reaching up and touching his index finger gingerly underneath his nose. He looked at his finger, seeing the red liquid. 

“Oh…right…I told you this probably wouldn’t be easy.” Magnus told him, pulling himself up more, feeling extremely tired. “I’m okay…just drained is all.” Alec hesitantly moved his arm away from him, seeing that Magnus wanted to hold himself up. 

“Should we call someone?” Jace asked as he came by. 

Magnus shook his head. “I’ll be fine. You two go be Shadowhunters. When you’re done…you can give me my payment after.”

Jace and Alec shared a confused glance before looking back at Magnus. Magnus saw the looked a just smirked lazily. “A ride home Dear. That’s all I request of my services.” 

“I’m not going to be thrown away again, will I?” Jace asked curiously.

Magnus just shrugged, crossing his legs in front of him as they stretched out on the grass. “You shouldn’t be.” 

Jace and Alec made their way towards the entrance. Alec pulled out his stele and luckily, this time it was able to unlock the door. “After you.” Jace huffed but walked up towards the door, taking a moment before placing his hand against the wall of the ship. Nothing happened. 

Opening the door, they made their way inside.

 

It was dark but luckily they both brought their witch light with them. At the moment, they both carried their seraph blades in their other hands, just in case. They didn’t need the sensor out because it had already gone off before they’d gone inside.

“According to the layout…there’s two floors below us and three above us, not including the top.” Alec explained to him quietly. 

“Should we go down and work our way up?” Alec nodded and they started their descent. 

The ship was large and vast, smelling musty and moldy. After the ship was docked, no one had cared to come on board to clean it thoroughly. Everything was left behind. The dust was thick. 

“Mundanes actually come here because of ghosts?” Alec asked, his voice unamused. 

“I think there are even ghost tours during October.” When Alec didn’t understand the relation, he sighed. “Do you ever do any mundane research? Ever?” 

“Yes…when it makes sense for a mission.” Jace just sighed.

“Halloween…All Hallow’s Eve? Spirits come back from the dead to visit? I’ll have Clary give a lesson.” 

The two made their way down towards the lowest floor where the equipment and boiling room were. After the years of just sitting here, the rust was apparent everywhere. Cobwebs attached to everything, heavily. Alec put his blade and light away, instead feeling more comfortable with his bow and quiver. He notched an arrow, walking behind Jace, keeping check behind them. 

As they made their way through the first bottom floor, it didn’t seem like anything had been there. They found the stairs, leading to the next floor which used to house the crew, the kitchens and the laundry room. 

The rooms were vacant, remains of clothing and even some personal belongings such as photographs in frames and journals. The instant they opened the door to the kitchen was a mistake. They both nearly gagged, closing the door instantly. Clearly, food had rotted in there for many, many years.

“Uggh…I take it the tour doesn’t make it here.” Alec just shook his head to acknowledge he was listening, not trusting opening his mouth and not puking. 

The floor they had arrived on initially, held a pool, check in and a restaurant. Again…nothing seemed to have disturbed this floor, except that it was a bit cleaner than the two below. It was probably due in fact that there were tours and there had to be a level of cleanliness for code for a business. 

The next floor up showed many doors, various size Ballrooms, most likely for parties. They entered the first two, but they were completely empty. The largest ballroom was in the center. They walked inside, seeing that this was another room that had remained untouched, of course unsure of things were pulled out to look like that for tours. 

“Do you think the sensor was off? Maybe it malfunctioned?” Jace asked, pocketing the witchlight for a moment since light was coming through the dust covered windows overlooking the water. 

“It’s not usual for our sensors to be off…ever.” Alec answered, lowering his bow. Alec walked over towards some sheet-covered furniture, removing one and revealing a large, circular table. Broken plates and glassware remained. Jace walked over towards the other side of the room, seeing a couple doors. “It seems less elegant to have closets in the Ballroom.” Jace smirked, opening the door. 

Not being prepared for it, a Shax demon suddenly sprung out, jumping on Jace. He yelped in surprise, falling down on his back, using his hands to hold back its pinchers from stabbing him. Alec, hearing the shout, pulled an arrow, instantly shooting it between the eyes. 

“Jace! Get back!” Alec yelled, already having notched an arrow, letting it fly into the next Shax demon that came running out of the door Jace had opened. It didn’t seem to be a closet at all but another larger room. Alec couldn’t see into it as a bunch of Kuri and Shax demons started to clamber out. 

Jace scrambled to his feet, running out of the door as Alec shot another one, running after him. They began to run towards the staircase they had come from but it suddenly became blocked, large humanoid bodies running towards them. 

“Are those forsaken?!” Alec asked, shocked as they stopped and turned around. Except behind them was now not only a bunch of Shax and Kuri but also Drevaks, Scorpios and Ravener. Alec took a mental note of what he was seeing as they realized their exits were now blocked. 

They ran towards the elevator, pulling open the gates, thanking the Angle that the floor it had stayed on was this floor. They slammed the metal gates closed just in time for the demons to slam into them.

“Up!” Jace said, glancing above them. It was an old elevator and the top was open. Alec nodded, pushing himself against the far wall as the Foresaken tried to reach for them. 

“Go!” Alec said, putting his hands together to give Jace a boost. He sprang off of Alec’s hand, managing to balance on top of the elevator. Holding onto a rope, he reached down, extending his hand to Alec. Thankful for his height and long limbs, it wasn’t difficult for him to be pulled up by Jace and find footing that would make it easier for him to get balanced. 

“So much for going in with no trouble.” Jace said. Alec just glared at him, never understanding how he can be so lighthearted in such serious situations. The demons were still trying to get through the gate and they were even beginning to dent it. 

“How are there so many different types of demons here? Where did they come from?”

Jace shrugged as he looked up, looking for their best way out of this situation. “Maybe Valentine was planning another attack?” It felt like it was the only viable option.

“Looks like we’re climbing. We can get to the next floor and find out way down.” Hopefully.

Jace caraefully grabbed hold of the cord that held the elevator, using the wall as leverage for his footing. He began to climb, glad that they worked out often and wasn’t out of shape to haul his body. Alec felt the same, slinging his bow over his shoulder and joining Jace as they climbed. The second floor was about 15 feet up and once they both managed to get to the ledge, they sat on the floor, taking a moment to catch their breaths. 

Looking down, they saw that the gate was beginning to get crushed and that they’d be breaking through soon. 

The closed the gate, locking it with their steles and ran towards the stairs. They only got down about four before stopping and running back up. 

“Get to the top and jump into the water?” Jace suggested as they continued moving up. Alec grunted in response as they bounded up the stairs, hearing louder sounds, knowing they’d made it to the last floor they were on.

“It’s February, the water is going to be freezing.” Alec complained, not looking forward to this at all. 

Jace groaned, knowing that that wasn’t going to be good for them. Once they got outside, they suddenly felt the cold, February wind whipping against their faces. 

“The emergency boats are still attached…we could use the ropes to get down on the dock instead of going in the water.” Jace said and they both ran over, beginning to fumble with the old ropes, trying to get them to relax so they could untie them. Hearing sounds coming closer, Jace cursed. 

“You get one down…I’ll hold them off.” Alec said and without waiting for Jace to respond, he ran across the ship, finding a high point to begin shooting demons down. He took a slow deep breath, knowing he needed to concentrate. If he shot them just right, he could kill more than one at a time. He hoped Jace would get a boat down before he needed to begin fighting with his blade. 

“Jace! It’s time!” Alec yelled at him, letting an arrow fly, sending it through two Raveners. 

He kept his focus on the door that the demons were pilling out of, the demons beginning to have trouble getting through their dead. Alec was glad that for once, it was taking time for them to go back to their dimensions. They were creating a wall of sorts and slowed them down. 

“Any time now!” Alec called over towards Jace, glancing quickly towards him to make sure he was okay. 

“I’m almost done!” Jace answered him in frustration. He took out his blade, beginning to hack at the rope that wasn’t relenting to drop down the boat. 

“Jace!” Alec warned, watching as a large Foresaken barreled its way through the doorway that Alec was barricading. “Dammit.” He said under his breath. He shot an arrow, hitting it in its chest. When it didn’t drop, he knew he must have just missed the heart. 

Jace heard the rumblings and turned, sending his blade through a Kuri. Alec shot at the forsaken again, hitting it in its forehead, causing it to fall down. He heard something that almost sounded like a blast, turning and seeing that the other entrance had burst open, more demons spilling out. 

“Jace! We’re going to have to jump!” Alec said, firing arrow after arrow without hesitation. He knew he had to be running low by now. 

When Jace didn’t respond, Alec turned, seeing Jace fight off a forsaken. “Lookout!” He yelled, shooting an arrow at the Scorpios demon that had lept from its perch towards Jace. He hit the demon, breathing out in relief that it didn’t take down his parabati.

Jace ducked a hit from the forsaken, feeling the demon that Alec had shot land on top of him instead. “Thanks!” He said, his eyes growing in shock as he looked at his parabati. “Alec!” 

But it was too late. A forsaken, holding a large piece of wood that looked like it were a spare for the flooring had come up behind Alec when he was distracted saving Jace. It swung the wood with force enough that Jace could hear the cracking sound, the wood connecting painfully with the side of Alec’s head. His body went rigid, his hand dropping his bow. Alec staggered, disoriented. He blinked rapidly, trying to get focus back. The forsaken grabbed Alec by the front of his Jacket, yanking him towards him, headbutting him. Affectively, Alec was knocked unconscious and the forsaken, no longer caring about the Shadowhunter who wasn’t even attempting to fight back, threw him over the side. 

 

Magnus sat, having decided to call his friend Catarina while he waited for the boys to return. It was nice to catch up with her, missing his friend. They decided they would have dinner in a week’s time. 

Feeling bored and a little useless, Magnus started walking down the dock, just making sure that his magic against the wards were holding. So far…it seemed fine. Magnus made it to the edge, looking out at the water, admiring the way the sun was reflecting off the surface. 

He was just about to turn around when he started to hear some kind of commotion. He glanced up, unsure if it was his imagination at first. He then heard a voice he would be able to pick out in a room. Alec. He was shouting something but it was too hard to figure out what it was. 

He stepped back, wondering if he could see them but the angle was too tight. What he saw shortly after though made his heart leap into his throat. Alec…his Alexander, was falling. Falling from the top and towards the water. He didn’t jump...he didn’t seem to be ready to hit the water at all. It was a high fall. If he was a mundane, Magnus was almost sure he’d be unable to survive it. 

The instant Alec hit the water, Magnus had already removed his jacket and his shoes. He jumped into the water without missing a beat. 

He had never been the best swimmer but Magnus had learned how to swim and to swim well. Water had been something he was never particularly a fan of and he had wanted to face his fears. He swam hard and fast, seeing the splash site where Alec had landed. 

“Alec!” Magnus called when he got near, moving fervently through the water, trying to find him. Panic began to fill him but he couldn’t give up so quickly. He dove under the water, swimming down, his instinct taking over that Alec hadn’t come back up. 

He felt like he was swimming for miles, desperate in the dark water to find Alec. He could feel his lungs getting tighter and knew he’d need to go back up for air soon. He knew he should, to come back down with more air in his lungs…to be stronger for the next dive. But Alec had been underwater for long enough already…this wasn’t something that time could wait for. 

Magnus pushed harder, kicking his legs harder, feeling despair begin to fill him, nevermind the little bit of water he inhaled through his nose. Feeling the need to take a breath consume him, Magnus started to turn in the water to go back up when he felt it. He reached with his arm, his fingers grabbing onto something and pulling. It was hard to see, but it was a body. No….he couldn’t think like that. It was Alec. He found him. 

Magnus pulled them, not realizing how much more difficult it would be with Alec’s body to get back to the surface. He kicked as hard as he could, ignoring the exhaustion he had been feeling when he brought down the wards. He had to do this…he had to save him.

When they breached the surface, Magnus took a breath early, inhaling a bunch of water. As he choked and coughed and sucked in air, he managed to get Alec’s head above water. He was unconscious. Magnus swam fast, pulling Alec with him towards the dock. He could just barely make out Jace yelling for him. Jace had gotten down, somehow at some point. 

When he got to the edge of the dock, Magnus pulled Alec up and Jace grabbed him by his jacket, hoisting his body out of the water. Magnus pulled himself up, scrambling beside Alec who Jace had laid out on the wood. 

Magnus laid his head on Alec’s chest, his heart freezing. He looked at Alec’s face, his lips turning a shade of blue.

Alec wasn’t breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a littler longer than expected but nothing wrong with that! I hope there’s not many typos but I’m too tired to check! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, SO sorry for the long-ish wait. I went out of town for work and didn’t have any time to do writing. I’m going to add one more chapter after this one, just to give it a full circle, ending. 
> 
> I realized, belatedly, that Alec and Jace probably could have just used a surefooted ruin and jumped from the ship to the ground but…where’s the fun in that?!
> 
> Enjoy!

Glancing up at Jace for merely a second, Magnus realized Jace was injured. He had a large gash that crossed his torso from his left collarbone down to his right hip. He was breathing heavily and grabbing at his side. Without asking, he knew he was grasping at his parabati rune. 

“Is he?” 

“No.” Magnus hissed, placing his hands on Alec’s chest. He refused to even think about Alec being gone. He pushed out, feeling his fingers tingle but popped his eyes, open, realizing nothing was happening. He was still too weak from all the magic he had used today to just force the water out of Alec’s lungs. 

Without a missing moment, Magnus began to push on Alec’s chest, counting quietly as he did compressions. He may not have his magic, but like Hell he was going to just sit here and accept this as reality. He nearly lost Alec once before, there was no way he was going to lose him this time.

_Magnus and Izzy had lifted Raj off of the floor, placing him on the bed beside Alec. They mimicked his body the way Alec’s lay and the Izzy put a rune on his arm, disguising him as Alec. Magnus smiled, wondering for just a moment what Alec’s twin would be like if that were their reality. The disguise was very convincing, except that the real Alec looked far worse off than the copy._

__

__

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Izzy told Magnus, sitting next to the fake Alec. Reluctantly, she took his hand in his, grateful that it at least felt like her brothers._

_Magnus, using some of his magic for help, lifted Alec into his arms, bridal style. Magnus himself was strong, but Alec was taller, had more body weight, and was also currently unconscious which made him feel heavier. He flicked his wrist, opening up a portal and quickly stepped inside before they were discovered. He knew the potential consequences for attacking Raj in the first place but he felt justified. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Alec._

_He walked over towards his chaise lounge chair, carefully propping Alec up on it. Sighing, he carefully moved his fingers through some of his sweaty bangs, pushing them up and out of the way. He let his hand linger in his hair, willing for Alec to just open his eyes._

_He had to ignore the anger he felt for Jocelyn. It made him want to burn the city to the ground just to feel a little better. His anger was best spent on finding any other way to wake his boyfriend up._

_“Please, Alexander. I…” He felt himself choke up unexpectedly. Although their relationship was very, very new, he already felt so much for the younger man. He reached down, taking one of Alec’s hands in his, the other resting against his cheek. “I will see those beautiful eyes of yours once again.”_

Magnus tilted Alec’s head back, opened his mouth and pressed his own against them, forcing all the air in his lungs into Alec’s body. He looked at him but nothing changed. He started doing the compressions again. 

“Come on Alec!” He said to him, pushing hard in the center of his chest, knowing the appropriate place to push. He also knew this could be dangerous and he could crack a bone, but he would deal with that. “Jace…try using your stele.” Magnus said, knowing that the blond was close. 

Jace practically fell to his knees, a shaking hand pulling out his stele. He lifted up Alec’s shirt and jacket near his hip, drawing on him as Magnus pushed air into him once more. 

Nothing.

Jace stared in disbelief as the rune simply disappeared the instant he was done. “Magnus… it’s..”

“Try again.” Magnus didn’t look at him as he started compressions for the third time. He started at Alec’s face, noticing the red that was beginning to trickle once more from just behind his temple in his hair. His nose and lip both looked busted but he wasn’t going to ask about it now. Alec could tell him himself later. 

“It’s not working..” Magnus heard Jace said as he leaned down to once again, forcing air into Alec’s deprived lungs.

“Dammit Alec! Come on!” Magnus said, watching liquid dripping onto Alec as he pressed again and again, assuming it was water from his hair, not realizing it was actually the tears rolling down his face. 

Visibly shaking, Magnus’ trembling lips pressed against Alec’s cold ones, a feeble attempt as Jace grabbed his arm gently. 

“He’s…” Jace said but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He cried out, grabbing at his side again. Magnus was certain now, that it was his bond. The cut on Jace’s chest was beginning to heal; luckily it had been a weapon and not demonic poison that was part of the cut. 

“He’s not…he can’t be.” Magnus said, jerking his arm out of Jace’s grasp. He balled his hand into a fist and pounded on Alec’s chest over and over again. He knew he was hitting him too hard…but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t this damn half-Angel’s heart to start again. 

Nothing.

With an unexpected sob, Magnus fell down onto his hip beside him, placing his hand on Alec’s chest. He couldn’t believe this. He lost him. He lost him before they had a chance. A real chance. 

He leaned down, needing to kiss him one last time.

Just before he got to his lover’s cold lips, water was suddenly shooting into his face. Magnus made a surprised sound, leaning up quickly as Alec began choking up water. He had tried to take a breath but the water logged in his lungs prevented the air to come in. Magnus, knowing he needed to be careful in case Alec hurt his neck in the fall, threw caution to the wind, rolling Alec’s body onto his side so he was facing Jace who was equally shocked. 

“That’s it…come on Alec.” Magnus said as he rubbed his back. Alec was choking and, as one might do to a child, Magnus shoved two of his fingers into Alec’s mouth, practically jabbing him in the back of the throat. Alec gagged then, and as they wanted, he began to puke up the water that was causing him the most grief. Since his gag reflex had been turned on, he didn’t stop until he was beginning to spit up stomach acid. 

Carefully, Alec rolled back onto his back, visibly shivering. He looked disoriented and Magnus knew they needed to get him warm. “Jace…could you be so kind as to grab my phone and call Catarina? Tell her to get her instantly…she’ll know where.” Jace nodded, getting carefully up onto his feet, running over towards Magnus’ discarded clothing. 

“Alec, Darling...Can you hear me?” Magnus said since Alec hadn’t said anything yet. He didn’t seem to be registering anything either. 

Alec’s unfocused eyes went from staring mindlessly up to the sky to Magnus’ worried ones. He attempted to move his arm but it just fell lifelessly back to his side. Magnus noticed, taking his hand in both of his. “Just squeeze if you’re here with me.” Magnus relaxed a little when Alec responded to him, doing just as he asked. 

“You fell into the water…but I got you out. We’ll be home soon, okay? Just squeeze.” And he felt the pressure, albeit too gentle, against his palm. Magnus reached his hand up, wiping at his face, hoping Alec thought the tears were just more water. 

Jace ran back over, kneeling back down next to Alec after handing Magnus his shoes and jacket. “She’ll be here any minute.” 

“Thank you.” Magnus said, moving his hand through Alec’s hair. 

Magnus was just about to ask Jace to try an iratze again on Alec when the whooshing sound of a portal opening came upon them. A beautiful woman with blue skin, that Jace noticed, came rushing towards them. 

“Let’s get him up. Cat…forgive me if I’m neglecting pleasantries…may we portal back to my loft? He needs more medical attention.” He asked and she nodded. Jace and Magnus stood up and then helped haul Alec to his feet. He was too weak to walk and so they strong-armed him between them. As soon as Catarina opened up the portal, the four of them went through quickly..

“You need to undress him…he’s freezing.” Catarina said to them as they got Alec into Magnus’ bedroom. “Magnus..you too.” Magnus didn’t even notice that he had begun to shiver. 

“I’ve got him...take care of yourself too.” Jace said to Magnus who nodded once they laid the Archer on his bed. 

Magnus walked over towards one of his dressers, opening the first drawer. He grabbed a pair of pants, a sweater and a pair of socks, bringing them back over. “These will fit him.” Magnus knew this for certain because that was on of Alec’s drawers. 

 

Jace was able to remove Alec’s shoes, socks, pants and boxers pretty easily. Jace grabbed the towel that had suddenly appeared next to him, drying off his parabati as much as he could before pulling up the sweats and putting on the socks. He then lifted Alec into a sitting position, leaning him against his own chest. Alec was so weak that his head simply rested on his chest. With some difficulty, he managed to remove his jacket and sweater, repeating the process and then pulling on the sweater.

“Th-thanks.” Alec managed to croak out, his voice hoarse. 

“You’re welcome.” Jace told him as Magnus reappeared in the room, looking dryer himself. 

“If you’d like something else to wear, please…help yourself.” Magnus offered to Jace since his jacket and shirt were cut open and there was drying blood all over them.

“I will once we know he’s okay.” Magnus nodded, knowing that he felt the same. The only reason he got dressed was because he knew Catarina would lock him in the bathroom until he did so. 

Speaking of, the blue skinned warlock came into the room, carrying a tray filled with hot, steaming mugs. 

“These will help with the cold and there’s herbs in them that will help with pain.” She said, handing Magnus and Jace mugs. “This one also has a special blend that will help with your throat and your lungs.” She said, Magnus having briefed her on what had happened after he had quickly gotten redressed. “Oh and this may help too.” She said, waving her hand and suddenly Alec and Magnus’ hair were both dry. 

Jace moved so he could sit behind Alec, helping him sit up, letting him lean against his chest. Magnus took the mug meant for Alec, bringing it to his lips. “It won’t burn...I promise.” Cat was able to make the perfect tea/potion blend that seemed scalding but was always the perfect temperature. 

Alec parted his lips, carefully beginning to sip the tea. It was good and if he wasn’t so exhausted he may have moaned at how great it really felt. He could feel the warmth and the healing power going down his throat and spreading through his chest. It was euphoric. 

Once the cup was nearly empty, Magnus moved it away, handing it to Catarina who was waiting to take it. Alec leaned heavily against Jace.

“Thank you.” Alec said quietly, not quite trusting his voice at the moment. Catarina smiled at him, giving him a nod.

“Any friend of Magnus’ is a friend of mine.” She said to him sweetly.

Alec’s smiled at Magnus but soon after his eyelids began to droop, causing Magnus to worry. Catarina noticed right away. “He needs sleep.” And with that he knew she’d put something else in there to put him to sleep for a little while.

Jace moved carefully and he and Magnus both helped Alec lay back down on the bed. They moved him up so his head was on a pillow and then moved the blankets back, covering him up. No sooner had they laid the blanket just below his chin did Alec fall asleep with a soft sigh. 

Jace pulled out his stele, drawing on the back of Alec’s hand. He made a noise but didn’t move or wake up. They watched, relieved, as the busted lip and possibly broken nose began to mend, which meant the injury on his head was also healing. 

“Shit.” Magnus finally breathed out, surprising Jace. He looked at him curiously. “What? You’ve never heard me cuss before?” 

Jace smiled, unable to help himself as he began to laugh. It startled Magnus at first but then he felt the ends of his mouth begin to curl up and he laughed too. He knew it was mostly due to their relief that Alec was breathing. He was okay. He was going to be okay. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up and possibly do what he’s doing. Wake me up if anything happens, okay?” Jace asked and Magnus nodded. Jace got to the door before turning around. “And Magnus?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for saving his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was an okay place to end this. What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please, oh please leave me comments! It’s the best thing to see when I check on the page!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all! Here we are to the conclusion so I can start on my next venture! I hope to see y’all in the next one!

Magnus sat beside Alec for nearly thirty minutes before he finally had the courage to leave him be. He had this terrible feeling that something bad would happen to him if he left the room. He had been unable to help him with magic at his most needed moment, he didn’t intend on losing him simply because he’d left the room. 

The instant Magnus left the room, someone else slinked quietly into the room, taking a seat on the side of the bed near Alec’s hip. 

Jace reached down, taking Alec’s hand in his. He didn’t like how cold his hand felt, almost wondering if his mind was making it up; remembering how he’d felt not even an hour ago. 

He had taken a shower and gotten dressed but he’d been unable to sleep. The stress and adrenaline that had taken hold of him today took a toll on him. 

“I thought I lost you today.” Jace said quietly, keeping his voice down in case Magnus or Catarina were near by. He also didn’t want to risk accidentally waking up Alec, even if he was under a sedative. At the words he’d admitted out loud, he felt tears brim his eyes. He blinked furiously, not wanting to let his emotions take over. Alec was breathing and was going to recover. 

“Alec…I could feel you dying…I felt our bond breaking…it stretched so thin…I was so sure it was going to snap at any second.” He shook his head, the ghost of the memory so fresh in his mind that the pain was still present. The instant Alec’s heart started beating again, the pain had begun to subside but that didn’t mean he could just forget it. He hoped that the phantom pain wouldn’t last forever.

Jace sat there for a while, just watching as his brother’s chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He was so beyond relieved that he was okay. 

-

He wished he could say he knew he had been falling. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. If he had tensed for the fall, it was very possible he’d have broken a few bones along the way. 

Emptiness. Blackness. Nothingness. Those were the only thing he had been aware of, things that he wouldn’t remember when he took that first breath.

The first breath had been hard, after spitting out the little bit of water in his mouth and sitting in his throat. Alec felt like there was a heavy weight sitting on his chest, weighing him down. His lungs felt so restricted. He remembered a time when he and Jace were sparring and Jace accidentally hit him in the solar plexus. It had been an odd sensation, having the wind knocked out of you. That was similar to what he was feeling now except much, much worse. Something was blocking his wind pipe and he felt panic beginning to surface but his body was so exhausted that he was unable to articulate what he needed. 

He felt himself roll over and then suddenly something was going into his mouth. If he wasn’t so out of it, he would have protested but again, his body didn’t do anything that he wanted it to. The sticks, at least that’s what the felt like jabbed at the back of his throat, making him feel the build up as everything inside of him came out in full force up his throat and out of his mouth. Something he was very, very thankful for. 

After he was done puking, Alec wanted to thank Magnus, thank Jace, thank Raziel for giving him another chance. He wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, only that he was freezing and wet and his head felt like it had been split in two. 

Looking at Magnus, he wanted badly to get up and comfort his boyfriend. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay but nothing came out of his mouth. Try as he might, he voice wasn’t working, which seemed to be a trend with his thoughts and his body altogether. He wished he could smile, hearing Magnus and knowing that he knew he was unable to respond to him at the moment. 

Alec closed his eyes, feeling Magnus squeezing his hand and squeezed back. He was going to survive this. 

-

Alec woke up, disoriented and confused, jerking awake. He was aware that he was laying on something soft and warm. His arm was wrapped around this object, his leg also tossed over. It only took him seconds for his sense of smell to work, telling him that he was laying in bed with Magnus. 

“Alec…are you okay?” Magnus asked him, his hands suddenly appearing, rubbing along Alec’s back. 

Relaxing his body, Alec nodded. He curled in on Magnus more, pulling him towards him more if possible. “I’m okay.” He whispered, his voice thick with exhaustion but his mind was alert and awake. 

Magnus waved his arm, turning the lights on in the room. He kept them dim, not wanting to hurt either of their eyes. 

“I have something for you.” Magnus said, reaching over and grabbing a small bottle. It was another potion Catarina had brewed. 

Alec moved a little, turning so he could roll over onto his back. “What’s it for?” He asked, his voice sounding stronger, though still scratchy from vomiting. 

Magnus turned so he could face Alec. Alec turned a little so he could give Magnus his full attention. “Do you remember what happened?” 

Alec’s eyebrows pulled together as he thought. It took him nearly a minute to attempt to piece everything together. “A forsaken…I lost my focus…protecting Jace and I didn’t realize one was sneaking up on me. He blindsided me. I remember pain…” He said, bringing his hand up and touching the side of his head, hissing under his breath at the spot that was still tender. “And then…being wet and cold... I fell in the water, didn’t I?” He then had an image of Magnus above him, he was pretty sure he was telling him what had happened but he didn’t fully register his words. “You pulled me out?” Magnus nodded. 

“I’m so glad I got to you in time. You scared us there for a minute.” He watched as Alec’s face fell. “Hey…it’s not your fault.” Alec wanted to believe that but it was hard at the present time. 

“Wait…there was so many demons! The Institute needs to know!” He said, beginning to get up before Magnus placed a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Jace called Isabelle. They sent a team to finish sending the rest of them back to where they came from. You guys did a great job.” Magnus told him, reaching over and brushing Alec’s hair out of his face.

Alec sighed, feeling at least content at that, resting heavier against the pillows. 

“This will help you with the effects of being underwater for so long.” Magnus explained as he held out the bottle for him to take. 

“If you were mundane…you would be off a lot worse than you are.” He added, letting Alec take the bottle.

Pulling off the top, he down the liquid in one go, discarding the bottle on the table on his other side. 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked him after he was satisfied with Alec taking the potion.

Alec raised up one of his arms, looking at his hand curiously as he bent his fingers into a fist and then back out again. “I feel weak…sluggish.” He admitted, knowing there was no point in lying to Magnus. He would realize he was doing so. 

“It’ll get better. You just need to take it easy for a few days.” Magnus told him, reaching over and taking Alec’s hand in his. 

“Thank you.” Alec said, surprising Magnus since they’d been silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. “You didn’t have to...” 

Looking surprised, Magnus pressed his finger against Alec’s lips to shut him up with whatever it was that was going to come out of his mouth.

“When it comes to you and your wellbeing. The choice is always to do whatever it takes to save you. I will always save you, Alexander.” Magnus said, his voice full of conviction and promise. 

“Come here.” Alec whispered to him. Magnus moved closer to him, removing his hand from Alec’s only so it could cup the side of his face. He felt one of Alec’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer, the other mimicking Magnus’ hand on Alec’s face but with Magnus’. 

Leaning in slowly, they shared a soft kiss filled with emotion. 

After a few minutes they broke away. Magnus smiled, kissing him again. “I love you.” 

Alec smiled, his eyes beginning to flutter and slumber began to tug at him once more. “I love you too Mag..nus…” 

Magnus smiled, kissing him on his forehead before he settled down, resting his head on Alec’s chest, his arm across it and his leg between the two of Alec’s. He knew that it would be a couple days before Alec would be back to himself one hundred percent but he was ready to take care of him with any needs he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So…I hope that was okay for an ending. It was sort of rushed but I wanted to finish this! I was going to have Alec with a cold but…perhaps I can add that to another story down the line?
> 
> I do have an idea for a next story which will have plenty of angst and drama! I hope you all will tune in. 
> 
> Also – if anyone has any prompts, I would love to do more! Just let me know what you’d like to see and hopefully I can deliver! 
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So rusty! So, so rusty! I needed this chapter just to get a bit of background on the situation! If you like, please comment! If you don’t, tell me what I’ve done wrong so I can hopefully correct! ☺


End file.
